


Good Men Need Sleep

by MissDelish (Vimeddiee)



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepy superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeddiee/pseuds/MissDelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman are really tired after an off-world mission. Fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. Thought of it while falling asleep myself.

They barely made it to the cot, such was their exhaustion. Of course, hijacking an alien ship and crashing it into an asteroid loaded with enough explosives to destroy the entire Earth (which in this case was its set course), would tire out just about any superhero.  Collapsing on the cot, Batman and Superman were dead to the world even before hitting the mattress.

 

Ten minutes or two hours later, Clark jolted awake with the sensation of having forgotten to do something very important. He blinked and raised an arm to wipe his face, or he would have if Bruce hadn’t been draped over him, completely out cold and still in full Dark Knight regalia, minus the cowl. Clark gave a tired smile, freeing the arm that was beneath Bruce to gently stroke the other man’s mussed black hair. Bruce twitched and grunted softly, moving as if to make himself more comfortable but the limits of his suit frustrated his efforts.

 

Clark carefully eased himself out from under Bruce and stood, rolling his head to get rid of the kinks. The ‘Cave was silent but for the low hum of Batman’s equipment and the intermittent peeps of the cave’s native fauna. Clark turned to look at Bruce, sprawled across the cot uncomfortably.

 

Hardly able to keep himself awake for much longer, Clark set to work pulling off Bruce’s boots and gauntlets first. Next, the cape for which he had to bodily lift Bruce to tug out from beneath him. Then, the belt, its electrical barrier not so much as tickling his invulnerable fingers. After that, the scratched armoured plates of the Batsuit. Clark considered letting Bruce sleep in his black skin-tight body suit but soon decided to help him out of it.

 

With gentle hands he raised Bruce into a sitting position, steadying the head that lolled forward and smiling at the small, irritated huff of breath. Clark peeled off the top part of the body suit and lay Bruce down again, pausing to gaze at the mottle of new bruises that decorated the man’s naked torso.

 

Before he could help himself, Clark slid down and placed his lips to each area of contused skin, as if by doing so he could bring back its original, unmarked paleness. His eyes fluttered closed and he jerked his head up a minute later, his face having been pressed to Bruce’s warm abdomen which rose and fell softly in the cadence of sleep. Clark shook his head like a dog and moved to pull the bottom half of the body suit off, leaving Bruce in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Fighting off a yawn, he heaved Bruce off the cot and settled him in his arms, revelling at the sleepy press of a nose against his neck.

 

Within seconds they were in Bruce’s vast bedroom, and Clark set the other man down between cool white sheets and peeled his own suit off. Clad only in boxers, Clark joined Bruce in the bed, his chest to the other’s back. Before finally succumbing, Clark carefully turned Bruce around to face him, his favourite position for falling asleep, and placed a soft kiss on Bruce’s lips and another on the tip of his nose. Black, winged eyebrows knotted together and then smoothed, Clark smiled and closed his eyes, holding Bruce close as the comfort of a restful oblivion took him.

 


End file.
